1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing instruments and, more particularly, to a single writing instrument that can function as a marker and also dispense ink in a spray to provide an air brush effect. An embodiment of an air brush marker includes a nib that extends outwardly of the marker barrel and that defines an internal air passageway leading to an orifice or hole at the end of the nib.
2. Background of the Invention
Artists, whether adults or children, enjoy creating artwork using a variety of media and application techniques. For example, a drawing or painting can be more interesting if it incorporates different line thicknesses and shapes (e.g., single lines and cross-hatching), different textures (e.g., brush strokes and stippling), and different visual effects (e.g., transparent washes and air brushing). To achieve these different effects, users often must switch between multiple writing and art instruments. In addition, the instruments can be difficult to use for children and beginner artists. Therefore, there is a continual need for simple writing and art instruments that enable a user to conveniently apply media such as ink or paint in different ways to achieve different visual effects.